An interdisciplinary clinic has been staffed for the evaluation of patients with peripheral neurofibromatosis (NF) and their families. Due to the dominant inheritance pattern of the disease, the probability of involvement of offspring is 50-50. The nature and extent of auditory deficits associated with the disorder have not previously been defined in this population. Approximately 60% of the patient population have diverse auditory deficits and abnormal tympanometry and acoustic reflexes. Retrocochlear abnormalities are rare. The occurrence, type and severity of auditory deficits appears unrelated to the clinical severity assigned to each NF patient. This patient population is being evaluated to provide recommendations for treatment and follow-up by the referring primary-care physicians.